Valiant-class large cruiser
*Reyes-McLees Corporation .}} |operators= |class before= |class after= |subclasses= |cost= |built range= |in commission range=2493 - present |total ships building= |total ships planned= |total ships completed= |total ships cancelled= |total ships active=49 |total ships laid up= |total ships lost= |total ships retired= |total ships scrapped= |total ships preserved= |type=Large cruiser |length=1,518 metres (4,980 ft) |width=373 metres (1,220 ft) |height=496 metres |mass=14.8 million metric tons |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=* Apex-I 482A *Secondary Mark-III GENESIS fusion drives |slipspace drive=Starwerx K8ME |slipspace speed=1.9 lightyears/day |poweroutput= |power=XM-981 heavy |shield gen= |hull=254 centimetres of |sensor= |target= |navigation=UNA-uplinked |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=* (2) * (8) * (12) * (12) *M58 Archer missile pods (80-128 pods of 30 missiles each) * (12 pods of 20 missiles each) * (6 silos of up to 10 missiles each)This was the absolute maximum amount of nuclear warheads the Valiant-class large cruiser was rated to carry without modifications. In practice, these cruisers normally only carried three missiles per silo. |complement=* (~150 men) * (~180 men) * (4) *GA-TL1 Longswords (4 C709 bombers, 4 C711 interceptors) *F-41C Broadswords (6) |crew=1,460 sailors |skeleton=*67 sailors * |passengers= |capacity= |consumables=*Fully stocked: seven months *Emergency supplies: one week |othersystems= |era=* * |role=*Assault *Command |notes= }} .}} The Valiant-class large cruiser ( : CB/'CBC'Valiant-class cruisers outfitted with a command suite have their hull classification symbol changed to the latter. Otherwise, all stock ships of the class have the former code.), incorrectly dubbed as a super-heavy cruiser and battleship by many, is the heaviest model of battlecruiser utilised by the during the . Introduced as a compromise between a and a , it is equipped with incredible amounts of lighter-tier weapons such as missiles rather than battleship-scale guns. Heavily armed, versatile and capable of engaging a group of opponents at once, they became a favourite of admirals and frequently served as flagships for prestigious fleets. The Valiant was originally launched in , however, excessive production costs and issues with incorporating its next-generation meant that only those currently under construction were allowed to be produced. However, a lack of feasibility would see all Valiant-class cruisers stricken from the UNSC Navy rolls and partially scrapped in ; however, they would be saved as the rapidly increased in escalation. Augmenting and task forces, a small but famous handful would be converted into fleet command ships, becoming a favourite of admirals who disliked the larger supercarriers but felt existing command ships were too lightly-armed. They would be deployed above the most well-fortified rebel worlds as well as strongholds of the Colonial Military Administration as the UNSC usurped its authority. __TOC__ Operational History Development The origins for the Valiant-class large cruiser lay in the , more than three decades before the first ships of the class would even be built. Despite the emerging signs of unrest and political tension that would later bring about the , for the most part, human space had settled into a wave of peace, and prosperity. The UNSC, continuing to use stagnating equipment and ships even despite some advances being brought out by the some fifty years before, had expanded their dominion to encompass the . This was against the whims of the Colonial Military Administration (CMA), who were growing increasingly discontent with the UNSC's efforts to usurp them and took to thoroughly modernising their military to oppose future pushes from their rival. Disregarding this, the UNSC saw no need to update their navy or most of their military forces, believing that they could quickly crush the CMA if push came to shove. Regardless, the need for a small number of heavily-armed modern ships was a necessity they couldn't afford to ignore. After witnessing the success of their being undercut by the CMA's newly-adopted , they decided to unveil the "Special Prototype, hEavy Assault and Rearmament (SPEAR)" program. This project encouraged the Core's shipwrights to work together to create a heavy capital ship that could beat several smaller cruisers. They requested for cutting-edge technology to be used, with the design still be capable of being upgraded over a century to top-of-the-line specifications. Nominations had to be entered by July 4, ; unfortunately, this was pushed back due to the lack of interest from private entities The -based was the first company to endorse the program, and allocated a considerable amount of resources to the upcoming warship's design. Headed by Doctor Samuel Tatiana with assistance from a UNSC liaison, , the Valiant-class would begin development in . The design's unprecedented complexity to allow it to even fulfil the requirements lengthened the predicted time to completion, thanks to both the incorporation of what were then cutting-edge systems and the superstructural strength. Regardless, the team would be able to rise to the challenge, and after extensive in-house testing, was submitted to the in 2472. In addition to Halifax, two other corporations would also later participate in the program: *PassiGear Manufacturing Company, who offered a modernised, conventional adaptation of the experimental [[FCNS Blenheim|UNSC Blenheim]]. * , which developed a sizable battleship that would later inspire the . All three would be put through a lengthy examination period which included simulated computers, which saw the UNSC accepting Aerofabrique's submission for a time. It was selected on the grounds for its firepower and ability to outlast both other submissions. Unfortunately, the entire program would be held in jeopardy when the ruling denied the Navy's proposal for funding the construction for twenty battleships. In addition to Aerofabrique's excessive development costs and the price for even a single one of their warships, a debate ruptured over whenever such heavily-armed were even necessary in the UNSC. In the end, the Navy conceded that while they felt a large combat ship was necessary, a ship as well-armed as supercarriers of the day was not. As a result, they cancelled the previous contract and awarded it to Halifax, with only a dozen large cruisers being ordered. By this time, the company's industrial power had largely waned, and while they did still update the designs to meet the cutting-edge technology of the day, they had to bring in the Reyes-McLees Corporation to help fabricate the ships. Layout Specifications Propulsion and powerplant Armament Armour and Superstructural Supports Countermeasures Ships of the Line Gallery VALCOMP2.jpg|Different views of the Valiant. Valiant on patrol.jpg|A Valiant leading a small but powerful battle group. Valiant.png|The layout of the Valiant. Valiant_Covenant.jpg|A Valiant attacking a Covenant staging area. Coles_Last_Stand.png|The painting . Fleet_Battles_-_Valiant_and_frigates.jpg|The UNSC Valiant and escorts orbiting Reach. UNSC Remarks Notes Category:Cruiser classes